onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Adarna
The Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Adarna is a Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit that gives the user the ability to transform into a human/hybrid or a full Adarna bird at will and gains its singing ability in human form. Devil Fruit The fruit is an yelllow plum Devil Fruit covered in purple spirals and a stem that curls at the edge. Appearance In her human form, Mira can use only the voice of the Adarna. In her hybrid form, Mira has talons for feet and has wings on her back. These wings shift to one of the seven colors of the rainbow. The colors depend on the song she sings. In her full transformation, Mira turns into a large and beautiful Adarna bird consisting of all the colors of the rainbow. Her main feathers are peach colored and has a red marking across her eyes which go down like blood dripping. Her plume and tail feathers are trimmed light orange with golden yellow streaks, her wings are trimmed with bright violet then turn purely indigo halfway down to the tips. She has two blue and green peacock-like feathers on either side of her tail. She has powerful and sharp talons capable of carrying heavy objects. Strengths Like other Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruits, there is a uniqueness of the fruit's powers. The uniqueness of this fruit's abilities is that the user can use the voice of the Adarna bird in her human form. The power of her voice is weak in human form, strong but curable in hybrid form, but effects are irreversible in her full transformation. Mirabelle can sing seven lyricless songs with each of them having a different effect on the victim. The user is also graceful and evasive, being able to dodge attacks with ease using dance-like movements. Her hybrid transformation gives her the rare ability of flight but cannot carry anything heavy; whilst her full transformation allows her the strength to carry people on her back. Weaknesses The user's main ability is her song and voice, which means that if the user's mouth/beak is covered or sealed shut then she is unable to use her power. Other than that, the user is still affected by standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Mira's power comes from both her voice and her songs. There are a total of seven songs which she can choose to sing. When she sings, her wings and clothing color change depending on the song and voice. Aside from this, the range and power of her voice differs with her forms, with her human form being the weakest and the full transformation being the most powerful. In her human form, she is able to use her Adarna voice but the effects only last for an hour. In her hybrid form, Mira's feet turn into talons and is able to grow her wings on her back, giving her an angel-like appearance, but the wings can only turn one color at a time and the effects of her songs are still curable; while her full transformation gives her all the colors of the rainbow and the effects of her songs are permanent. The seven songs would be: * Psychedelic Kaleidoscope: ''Color: Red. Mira sings a single tune which the sound amplifies and reverberates inside the victim's mind. After hearing the resonating sound, the victim will feel banging in his head (like a giant speaker at full volume) and will start to see things in a kaleidoscopic view. Mira's wings turn red and her clothes turn grey. This song causes confusion on the victim. The cure of effects vary depending on the form of the user: (human form) the confusion lasts after an hour, (hybrid form) the confusion will last after 24 hours, (full form) the victim will go crazy from the vision and, most probably, kill himself so this is inevitable. * '''Seraphic Cradle:' Color: Orange. ''Mira can lull her opponents to sleep by humming a gentle lullaby. When she hums, her wings spread out (or arms if she is in human form) and release glowing light orange feathers. Her wings are light orange and her clothes turn white. Whoever is touched by the feathers will either have an hour nap (human form) or fall into a deep sleep (hybrid form). In her full transformation, the victim will be put in a coma-like state. * '''Holy Gospel:' Color: Yellow. ''Mira's song and voice is similar to angels singing in a choir. It is a soothing song that can heal diseases, minor illnesses and wounds. In her hybrid form, she has the power to regenerate body parts of others as well as herself, although, the process of regeneration will be painful on the others whilst she is numb to the pain. Her wings turn golden yellow and her clothes turn light pink. Whoever she touches while singing will be healed. In her full transformation, she can cure deadly sicknesses, purify tainted water and air, as well as lift curses just by a single touch. * '''Petrify Screech: 'Color: Green. ''Mira screeches which resonates and make the victims feel dizzy. Hearing this is uncomfortable and can make the victim feel uneasy. Mira's wings turn green and her clothing turns brown and is similar to a snake's skin. Whoever is in range of 20 meters surrounding Mira can feel the resonating screech and will turn into stone. The cure of the effects differ in form: (human form) effects lasts after one hour and (hybrid form) effects can be reversible via Healing Chant. * '''Icy Opera: 'Color: Blue. ''Mira's voice, pitch, and song is that of an opera singer. Her wings turn blue and her clothes turn light blue. A thick mist engulfs the target when she sings, slowly freezing the lower body going upward and once the mist dissipates, the victim's body is solid ice. Unlike the petrified stone state, the victim is more vulnerable here and can be shattered if hit. * '''Death Metal:' Color: Indigo. ''Mira is able to induce death to her opponents by simply singing one of the seven songs. Her voice turns demonic and indigo sound waves reverberate around the entire area. In hybrid form, her wings turn indigo and her clothes turn black. Whoever gets hit with the sound waves will be put in a sleep-like death which stops the victim's heart but can still be revived after one hour (human form), can be revived via Healing Chant (hybrid form), or will die permanently (full transformation). * '''Healing Chant: '''Color: Violet. ''Mira chants an incantation that reverses the effects of people who have been affected by any of her other songs (death, sleep, frozen, stone, etc) but is ineffective to the victims that were under the spell of her full form. Mira's wings turn violet and her clothes turn golden yellow. When she chants, a glowing violet magic circle appears on the ground beneath the target's feet and the effects are reversed. The amount of people she can reverse the effects of her songs and the size of her magic circle differs with her forms: (human form) can only reverse effects one person at a time, (hybrid form) can reverse effects of a small group of up to 10 people, (full form) can reverse effects of an entire village. Trivia * The Ibong Adarna is a magical song bird from the epic of the same name. It sings seven songs, puts her listeners to sleep, takes a dump, turns her listeners into stone, then flies away. It is a very difficult bird to catch. * The Adarna has the ability to cure any ailment with her beautiful voice and has an ability to change forms. * The three effects: healing, turn to stone, and lulled to sleep are all true magical effects of the Ibong Adarna. The rest were made by the creator to make it more interesting. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Zoan Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Mythical Zoan